Pricess of the Northern Sea
by Rex1614
Summary: This strange girl I meet at the beach has sure made my life more interesting both good and bad. But not matter what happens I'll never regret taking her under my roof. [OC-POV]
1. Chapter 1

**AN: The Idea has been on my mind for a while now and I just had to write it.**

 **I haven't played the game or watch the anime (only some clips), but I'm I think I have a good understanding of it. If not I'll do some research, but most of the time I'll write what on my mind right then and there.**

 **Also I'm using my OC from my first fanfic that I currently writing because I'm to lazy to come up with another OC name.**

 **This is not a cross-over or AU with that story which is a Digimon fic just because both of the OCs are the same.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Kantai Collection**

* * *

The sand gave light crunches under my weight as I walked along the shores of the beach. The waves were gently rising along the shoreline then falling back in the sea in a slow, rhythmic pattern. If there was one place I could just stop and relax at it would be the beach.

I was a fifteen year-old boy with ear-length black hair and brown eyes. I wore a red hoodie jacket and light brown cargo pants. I also had a backpack on full of food in case I ever felt hungry.

" _This looks like a nice place to eat_." I thought contently as I sat myself down on the sand. I've been walking around for quite a while now and I think it's late afternoon now so now would be a good time for some lunch.

Placing my bag to the side, I pulled out sandwich and started eating it. The sandwich was only made up of mayo, bologna, and a slice of sharp cheddar cheese. It may not sound like much, but I eat it on a regular basis.

I continued to watch the waves go in and out of the sea as I ate. On occasions I could see some seagull flying over the waters looking for their own meals. I wonder what it's like, to be able to fly and see everything below you from afar, not from the top of a tree, not from the highest building, not from the tallest mountain, but from the sky.

When I finished my sandwich I blindly reached out for my bag to grab another, only to grab air. I looked to see where my bag _should_ have been, however it wasn't as far off as I thought it would be. A little ways away me, my bag was open, being searched by a small figure looking deep into my bag. I couldn't see what was searching it, but it looked really white

I got up and made my way towards the figure. When I got close enough it wasn't a what, but whom. It was a little girl with long white hair, two small triangular polyhedrons on her head, and a white sleeveless dress. The most noticeable feature about her however was her skin; it was really white, as if it never had a chance to touch the sun. Everything about her almost screams white.

 _Almost_ white, there was a lot of dirt and grime on her as if she hasn't been in a shower for days.

When I got there, I crouched down to her level. "Now what do you think you're doing?" I asked in a friendly tone. Even though she definitely wasn't normal, I wasn't afraid or weirded out, in fact I was curious.

The girl pulled her head from my bag and looked straight at me, red eyes meeting my brown eyes. I've seen a lot of different eye colors before, but this is definitely new. Her color should only be possible if she had contacts on that could change her eye color.

She only stared at me while I waited for some kind of response from her. I got my wish when a loud rumble erupted from her stomach. She blushed and covered stomach with her mitten covered hands. I could only laugh at her embarrassment.

"If you wanted some food, you could have just asked." I said, grabbing my bag. I pulled out an apple and held it towards her. She seemed hesitant at first but she took it from me anyways. She then took a large bite out of it and smiled happily. I'll admit she's looks cute if not downright adorable.

After finishing the apple, the girl looked at me then at my bag. I'm not surprised; she scarfed down that apple pretty quickly.

"You wanna sit down and eat with me? I have more than enough food for us to share."

The girl nodded happily in response.

[*…*]

We were now sitting on a blanket for us to sit on so we could eat our food without having to place it on the sand. I don't remember the last time I had someone with me at the beach, it was nice.

However the pal-white girl hasn't spoken to me once yet. Not only that I'm starting to feel like I've seen someone like her before the more I look at her.

"What's your name?" I asked, hoping to get her talking. She stopped munching on another apple and swallowed.

"Hoppou." She answered softly.

I smiled. "So you can talk after all. Well then Hoppou, since you told me your name, I'll tell you mine. It's Ben Hashimoto. You can just call me Ben if you want."

Her reaction wasn't what I expected.

She scrunched up her face before her eyes lit up, smiling and pointed at me. "Benji," She declared.

I smile in amusement at the nick name she's given me. I have a feeling she didn't like my name that much.

I reached out towards her and placed my hand on her head. She tensed up a little before relaxing, only to giggle when I ruffled her dirty hair.

"If that's what you want to call me, go for it, as long as you don't try to take food from my bag again without permission."

She looked slightly embarrassment, but nodded happily.

Getting up from my spot I gazed towards the sea and sudden realize how late it is. Everything was basked in a dark orange glow, signaling that the sun was close to passing the horizon. It's about time for me to go home before it gets dark.

"Sorry Hoppou, I need to go home now and I'm sure you do too."

I suddenly staggered back when Hoppou crash right into my legs and wrapped her arms around them. She was probably less than two and a half-foot tall while I was five-foot-three, just below my waist.

She looked up at me with a deject look, eyes on the verge of tears.

I think I felt my heart break a little.

I patted her head in reassurance. "Don't worry; I'm not leaving yet, I still have to clean up and help you find your family.

Hoppou's face first lit-up when I told her I wasn't leaving yet but then looked down in saddens at the mention of her family.

Wait a minute, don't tell me.

I went down to one knee so we could be face to face. She raised her head to gaze at me with that same sad expression, but with a curious look too.

"Hoppou…do you have a family to go to?" I asked slowly.

Her expression got sadder and she shook her head.

I could only sign. This is a problem, there's no way I could leave her all alone out here. There's barely any sunlight left and she has nothing more than a worn down dress and the mittens on her hands to keep her warm. Worse of all there's no place for her to call home.

…unless

"If you want to, you can stay with me," I offered with a friendly smile. "I live in a house not too far from here; it can be your home for the time being.

She looked up in shock, looking at me wide-eyed and mouth agape, and then tears started to form around the edges her eyes. She tried wiping them away but to no avail. Before long she started to cry.

Yep, definitely felt my heart break this time.

I pulled her into a hug in hopes of calming her down; it seems to work as she starts to quiet down into small sobs. I can only imagine how lonely she must have been until now.

Wiping most of her tears away, she pulled back and finally managed to give me a somewhat shaky answer.

"T-thank you," She sniffed softly.

[*…*]

"Here it is, home sweet home." I said to Hoppou as we got to the front door of my house.

It was a large two-story building on top of a small hill – in fact it's the only house on the hill – and large enough to also fit a swimming pool. It's not a long walk and there's a town nearby so it's the perfect place to live. I lived with here with my mother, but she's usually gone on business trips for long periods of time so it's safe for Hoppou stay with me until then.

The area was completely dark now; luckily the path is lit-up by street lamps. Just to be certain I held hands with Hoppou to make sure she doesn't run off or gets lost. At the moment she's just looking at the house in wonder. I'll admit it does look fancier than most houses around the area and it's on-top of a hill.

Yea my family's loaded.

I placed my hand on the doorknob and turn it, showing the interior of the house.

"Wow." Hoppou gasped as she entered the house. I could immediately see the living room; a white rug, a table, and three sofas set in a U formation. To the sides were two large white futon sofas and a large pull-out couch that completes the U formation while the table sits in the center of it. In front of it all was a stone fireplace embedded in the wall along to the right with a flat-screen TV hanging over it. On the sides of the wall where the fireplace is are clear screen doors that lead to the pool. Farther up ahead was the kitchen and dining room area. To the left were a flight of stairs that led to the second floor which has four bedrooms and two bathrooms. One of them was the Master bedroom which belongs to my mom and another was my room. The last two rooms were the guest rooms which were rarely used – if at all.

Like I said, we're loaded.

"Glad you like it. Only me and my mom live here. Now that we're here let's get you cleaned up, you're filthy." To emphasize my point I ruffled her hair again, sending out dust and sand all over the floor, she smiled sheepishly in embarrassment.

"I'll get a bath ready for you, and worry about clothing I might have something that will fit you."

It took some time searching, but I managed to find an old pair of pajamas I use to wear when I was younger. A two piece set in red and white polka dots. Hopefully they'll fit her, but it'll have to do until I can get her – her own pair.

Unfortunately getting her clean was a harder challenge.

I had to help give her a bath for twenty minutes because she made a mess in the bathroom. I was checking up on her when bubbles started to form under the door. Apparently she used an entire bottle of soap in the tub. Not only did it overflowed with bubbles, it overflowed with water too because the water kept on running with the plug in.

The upside to it was while I was giving her a bath the large amount of bubbles managed to cover her up to her neck, only leaving her head out so I couldn't see her naked self.

"When you take a bubble bath you're supposed to use some of the bottle not all of it." I scolded lightly, though I couldn't hide the amusement in my tone. Seeing her buried in a mountain bubbles was quite a sight.

At the moment I was currently combing Hoppou's hair while she was seated in a highchair I found in front of the bathroom mirror – which she seems to enjoy. Somehow she got the triangle horns on her head to come off and are currently sitting on the sink. I'm not complaining. It's much easier to brush without them in the way. Not only that my old pajama fits her perfectly.

She didn't seem to be paying attention to what I said, eyes closed and smiling softly, distracted by the brush going through her hair and being clean for the first time in who knows how long.

Satisfied with my work, I set the brush down. "All right, we're done."

She opens her eyes half-lidded and yawned.

"Tired?" I ask.

Before she could respond another yawn escaped her mouth.

"I'll take that as a yes." I said as I lead her to one of the guest room – making sure to grab her triangle horns - and opened the door to reveal a rather plain room. It only had a queen size bed, a dresser, and a nightstand with a lamp next to it. Since they were hardly ever used, my mom never saw a reason to add anymore furniture in them.

"Sorry about the room. I know it's kind of plain, but it rarely gets used." I picked her up and set her on the bed. "But if I can convince my mom to let you stay with us when she comes back, this room could be yours and you can do anything you want with it.

Hoppou managed a small smile before yawning once more.

I chuckled in amusement and poked her forehead. "Go to sleep, you need it."

And with that she was out like a light.

As soon as I was sure she was asleep I placed her things on the nightstand and went to take my own shower and before going to my own futon in my room. While I was laying there I only had one thought going through my head.

" _I wonder how mom will react to her when she gets back_."

* * *

 **This story is just something to satisfy my needs to write this idea and I'll comeback to it every now and then, but this isn't a fic I'll be focusing my time on because I have another story I've been meaning to go back.**

 **Just don't expect quick updates because I takes me a month or two to write a chapter. Lucky** **for me I have winter break for two week.**

 **One last thing Hoppou is a real charter and a abyssals known as Northern Princess for those who don't know. It's also where I got the name for the story from. To bad there's not a name in the character section for her.**

 **Constructive** **criticism is welcomed.**

 **Thank you for reading and have a nice day.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** **WOW I didn't expect this story to get so many follows and fav's so fast at the start. I'm glad that I'm finally able to get chapter 2 out after…five, six months?**

 **Yeah not exactly a short amount of time, I've been getting massive writers block and a massive urge to get back to my other story, as well as just being lazy.**

 **Also, I'm going to try and use honorifics this time. I was scared to use them so if I get them wrong or too much please tell me.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

The next day I was in town clothes shopping for my new house guest.

Also known as the cute little white-haired girl I found at the beach named Hoppou.

Now I would have brought her with me but I didn't want to attract any unwanted attention because of her appearance. I'm sure she'll be fine by herself if she managed to survive on her own before I found her.

I Hope.

"This place sure has changed a lot." I said to myself. Despite living so close to town I don't really know the area that well, only coming for food and necessaries like food. Usually I spend most of my time at home or at the beach.

There used to be a time when I came here a lot but…

I held back a sign and focused on the task at hand. There were a lot of people out and about; maybe I could ask someone for directions.

Suddenly a strong gust of wind blew through the streets, followed by a cry of surprise.

"My hat!"

Flying through the air was a hat flying in my general direction. When it got close enough I shot my arm up to grab it. It was a black navy hat with an anchor emblem.

"Oh, you caught it. Thank you." Stopping a short distance from me was a girl with white hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a serafuku with an anchor on the chest and tights reaching her thighs. And last her height was about up to my chest so I had to tilt my head down to meet her gaze.

I handed her back the hat which she took. "Your welcome, I'm guessing it was the wind that blew it off?"

She nodded and secured it on her head. "I didn't expect the gust to be that strong; I'll be ready the next time it happens. Thank you for your help..." She tilted her head to the side." I apologize, we haven't exchange each other's names yet."

I extended my hand to her, "Don't worry about it. My name is Ben Hashimoto. It's nice to meet you."

She eyed my hand for a second before taking hold of it and shook. "Thank you Ben-san, my name is Hibiki"

"Hey!" Someone shouted. Coming behind the Hibiki were five other girls, two of them were full grown adults.

The three younger girls were around her age and wore similar uniforms, though that had different hair and eye colors. One girl had long purple hair and eyes while the other two had brown hair and eyes. The two brown hair girls had different hair styles, one with short hair and the other with a ponytail and two locks of hair going down her face. I assume that the two of them were twins.

The two older women were head taller than me and they both have purple hair like one of the other girls, however only one of them has purple eyes.

Well, a pair of them at least.

The women with the single eye were colored yellow instead and where the left eye should be was covered by an eye-patch. She also wore an open long sleeve white collared shirt with the sleeves were rolled up to her elbows with a short black undershirt, showing off a bit of her stomach. Last she had on long light blue jeans with some holes in them, being held up by a black belt. Everything about her gave me the tomboy vibe.

The other women however had a more elegant look to her. Some of her hair was tied onto a small bun allowing two strands of hair to hang on both sides of her face past her chin. She wore sleeveless collared shirt tucked into the blue skirt that she wore. She also had a purple shoulder bag hanging beside her.

The women with the eye patch sent an unamused glance at Hibiki. "You shouldn't have run off like that, we almost lost you in the crowd."

"I'm sorry Tenryuu-san; my hat blew off so I had to go after it. I was lucky that this nice person was there to catch it." Hibiki said, making my presence known to everyone.

"Uh…hi," I greeted awkwardly as their attention were now on me. The one-eyed women–now identified as Tenryuu– narrowed her eye at me.

"Have we met? I feel like I've seen you before." She leaned closer until she was right in my face.

Ever head of personal space?

I took a step back. "No, I don't think so. But I have been walking around town for an hour or so. Maybe we passed each other."

"Um, we did actually," The brown haired girl with the pony tail said behind her twin. "I've seen you walk by from time to time. You look lost. Are you searching for something?"

I scratched the back of my head sheepishly. I didn't notice we walk by each other at all. "I'm looking for a clothes store, but I haven't seen a single one so far. Would anyone of you happen to know where I can find one?" I asked hopefully.

The other women put a hand to her mouth and giggled. "Actually, one of the times we've passed each other were close to one. Did you not see it?

"…No, I didn't." The single-eyed lady laughed out-loud combined with the younger girl's giggles. Even Hibiki couldn't help but crack a small smile.

"You're in luck kid," Tenryuu started, wrapping an arm around my neck. "We were just about to head towards a store now, so how about you hang with us. That way you won't have to walk aimlessly forever.

"That would be nice." I accepted.

"Before we go, let's introduce ourselves, starting with you. What's your name kid?"

"Ben Hashimoto."

"Well kid, the name's Tenryuu, and don't you forget." She pointed to the other purple haired lady. "And that over there is my younger sister Tatsuta."

The women gave a polite smile, "It is a pleasure to meet you young man."

Tenryuu then gestured to the three younger girls. "Girls introduce your selves."

Hibiki raised her hand. "It's ok Tenryuu; Ben and I already exchanged names before you came."

"I'll go first then." The girl with the long purple hair bowed her head. "Nice to meet you, my name is Akatsuki. Please treat me like the fully-fledged lady that I am.

Tenryuu whispered to my ear. "Just to inform you, these girls are all sisters. Akatsuki is the oldest and Hibiki is the second oldest. Also, Akatsuki gets a little upset when she isn't treated like the 'fully-fledged lady' that she is." Akatsuki must have heard her because she crossed her arms and pouted.

"I am a fully-fledged lady." She muttered

"You're twelve," Tenryuu deadpanned.

"I'm almost thirteen!"

"Four months isn't almost."

The girl with the short brown hair went next. "I'm Ikazuchi, if you need anything you can count on me." She then nudged the twin behind her. "Go and say hi to him."

The last girl bowed her head timidly. "I-I'm Inazuma; I hope we can be friends." Judging by the way she acts, she's clearly the shyest one out of all of them

Tenryuu clapped her hand. "That should be everyone, let's get going." She and Tatsuta took the lead as we walked I felt a tug on my sleeve, I look to see it was Hibiki tugging on it. Beside her were her sisters.

"You need something?" I asked.

"Is it ok if we ask you some questions? We all thought it would be a good idea if we got to know each other more." She said.

I thought it over. "I don't mind; though don't expect me to tell you everything about myself. No offence, but we just meet.

"None taken," They chimed.

"So," I said. "What do you want to know about me?

After fifteen minutes of walking and nonstop questions we finally made it to the clothing store. It was a one story building with a closed windows display showing several manikins in it, each one in different styles of suits and dresses.

When we entered, I went my own way while they went on their own to look around. I was currently looking though a rack of kids' size dresses at the moment, however finding a style that would fit her 'unique appearance' is a challenge in on itself.

As I was I inspecting a white dress similar to Hoppou's I got startled me familiar voice.

"This is a surprise." The person behind me said. "I've seen boys you're age loathe at the sight of dress, but here you are looking at a rack full of them."

I couldn't help but jump in surprise. I knew there was a chance of me getting caught, but it was wishful thinking. I turn to see it was Tatsuta; accompanied by Hibiki and Inazuma.

"Ladies, how have you been?" I asked nervously, hiding the dress behind my back.

"There's no need to be embarrassed." Tatsuta reassures. "I'm sure you have you're reasons for being here."

I let out a sign of relief. "Thank you for not jumping to conclusions. So where is the rest your group?"

"They're probably somewhere in the store." She answered. "However…" She continued; a hit of mischief in her voice. "Boys your age wouldn't put the effort in looking at dresses… unless it for a special occasion." She leaned in very close to my face. "Or special someone," She finished.

"I'm…um…not dating anyone." I sputtered and leaned back. This was really starting to get uncomfortable now, and her close proximity was only making it worse.

"I never said you were," She said simply, mischief still in her voice. "But I do know a couple of girls your age who might be interested in someone like you."

"… Eh?"

"Tatsuta-san, I think you teased him quite enough," Hibiki chimed in. I sign in relief when the purple haired women finally stepped back, giving me some personal space.

"Maybe your right," She placed a finger on her chin. "Still, I'd like to know who you're getting a dress for Ben-kun. This girl must mean a lot to you if you're going out of you way to look at dresses."

"It's…" I trailed off, pondering for a moment. "…for my little sister." Hopefully my lie was believable enough to get them,

Inazuma perked up. "You have a little sister?" She inquires with interest.

I relaxed and nodded slowly. "She's turning five soon so I wanted to give her some dresses as a present." I brought out the dress from behind my back and showed them. "This is one of the dresses I plan on giving her."

"So you're planning on giving her multiple dresses." Hibiki concluded.

"Of course, can't settle for just one. It's my little sisters' birthday after all." I replied with more enthusiasm then needed. I couldn't settle for just one because I _do_ need more than one.

"Have you picked out the rest yet? Tatsuta asks. "I'm sure they must look beautiful."

"Um, no, not yet," I answered sheepishly. "This is the only one I've picked out so far." I waved the dress in emphasis.

"Would you like some help?" She offered. "I know it's supposed to be a gift to her from you, but in a situation like this it takes a girl to know what a girl wants."

"Perhaps I could be of assists as well." Hibiki said. "Akatsuki tends to lecture about fashion whenever she talks about what a 'proper lady' should wear, but most of the time we would just look at magazines."

"I wanna help too." Inazuma implored, not wanting to be left out.

I was genially surprised that they would help me just like that. Someone they haven't even known for very long but would still lend a helping hand. And to be honest, I'm glad they are. My mom sometimes tells me it's rare to find people like them in the world these days.

I slump my shoulder in defeat. "Alright, I accept. It would be stupid of me not to."

"Come with me." Suddenly, one of my hands was grabbed by Inazuma in a surprisingly strong grip and started leading me to a different rack. "I remember seeing some other cute dresses like the one you have in a different color and design."

"Hold on, I haven't given you a description of her yet."

"You can tell us on the way. Come on, we need to find everyone else so they can help too." she said cheerily. For a shy girl, she certainly is enthusiastic when she wants to be.

 **[*...*]**

Never has there been a time when clothe shopping had tired me out so much both physically _and_ mentally.

When we meet up with the rest of the group and explained my situation I was dragged around the store like a rag doll to look for any dress deemed worthy of a in their eyes. We must have looked thought dozens of them during the search!

It. Was. Tiring!

I was currently holding a number of dresses in various colors and styles in my arms which were almost obscuring my vision. All I had to do was approve anything they brought back to me. So far I have the dress I picked out earlier, 2 blouses, 3 sun-dresses, 2 wrap-dresses and a single teal Kimono with flower patterns on it.

I told them I had enough, but Tatsuta told me otherwise.

 _"Ah ah ah." Tatsuta lightly scolded, waving her finger back and forth. "Remember what you said? Can't settle just for one right? Just sit back and let us to the searching."_

I'm starting to get the feeling she knows I lied.

"Having fun kid?" Tenryuu teased, shooting me a toothy smirk.

I sent an unamusing glance at her. "The time of my life," I said blandly.

She grinned then poked my face multiple times "You are? Then why do you have a frown of your face then?" She didn't stop her poking me until I swiped her hand away.

"That's enough Onee-san; I already teased him before you came." Tatsuta said, then looking towards me. "You said your sister has a rare medical condition?"

Since I had to give them a description of Hoppou, I knew I had to come up with a way to back up her hair and skin color, so I came up with this medical condition that makes them paler. I was rather proud of it - and also ashamed. There were actual facts in it so if one of them ever gets curious and looks it up, they would find something similar to it.

I nodded, "She does. The she has condition makes her body produce less pigments, which gives tissue their coloring so her hair and skin is rather pale, kind of like Hibiki with her hair. Only difference is that Hibiki's hair is natural, which I still find it hard to believe."

She lets out a small laugh of amusement at my last comment. "Weather you believe me or not, Hibiki, Akatsuki, Tenryuu and I were born with our respective hair colors. I don't know how to explain it, but it just how it always has been."

"We're back, "Inazuma announced with her sister's in tow.

I saw that she and Hibiki were holding a Kimono in their hands. "More kimonos?" I ask tiredly. I am grateful for their help, I really am, but this is tiring me out, and I really should be going home soon. Hoppou must be wondering where I am by now, she was still asleep when I left around Nine in the morning, now it's Eleven, she should probably awake now.

Leaving her alone is probably the most irresponsible thing I have ever done in my life.

"I picked out a yukata actually, Akatsuki thought it would be a good idea to give you some more Kimonos in case something happens to the one Tatsuta-san gave you." Hibiki informed.

Akatsuki puffed out her chest in pride. "A lady should always have backups in case of a wardrobe malfunction."

"But mainly because they were cute." Inazuma adds. I'll admit she's right. The kimono they brought was colored in several shades of pink with white and blue flower patterns.

Hibikis' yukata however was probably the closest to fitting Hoppous' appearance. It was colored white with a small amount of orange polka-dots and black stripes while the datejime around the waist area was black.

"Those are perfect, thanks." I praised. "All of you saved me a lot of time and trouble. I don't think I would have had half of these without your help."

"Oh, it was nothing, we were happy to help. "Tatsuta says cheerfully."

"But we did most of the work." Ikazuchi remarked.

Inazuma moved toward me to put the kimono with the rest of pile, only for Hibiki suddenly stopped her.

"Inazuma-chan, I think its best that we keep carrying these." Hibiki advised. "If we add any more, his vision will be blocked." Inazuma looked at the large pile in my arms and blush in embarrassment.

"Sorry." She apologizes sheepishly.

I shrugged. "Its fine, I was going to ask if you could carry those anyways."

"Does that mean you have everything you need?" Tatsuta asked me to which I nodded in response.

"Oh yeah, I'm sure."

After that we meet up with the rest of the group who have been waiting outside the store. Akatsuki and Ikazuchi were very surprise that I bought so many dresses. All Tenryuu did was raise a brow but didn't question it.

Right now I was saying my goodbyes to everyone. They were sad that I had to go but I need to see if Hoppou's alright as well as see if my house was still standing.

"Do you really have to go?" Inazuma asked me sadly. "It was fun having you around."

"We were hoping you could come and eat we us at a restaurant nearby." Ikazuchi adds. "We even get special discounts because we know the owner too."

I shook my head. "Sorry, wish I could, but I can't. I have to head home now." I held up the bag I held in my hand and shook it slightly. "And even if I wanted too, I don't have enough money to spend, discounts or not."

"Aww," They cried in union.

"Cheer up brats; I'm sure we'll see him again." Tenryuu says. "All we have to do is blow Hibiki's hat away and he'll probably be there to catch it." Every laughed at the joke, while Hibiki pulled her at over her eyes in embarrassment.

"Hey," Akatsuki says, looking around, getting everyone's attention. "Does anyone know where Tatsuta-san is? I don't see her anywhere."

I heard the sound of doors opening and look to see Tatsuta leaving the building holding a bag with her. She must have gone back inside to get something.

"Sorry about that," She apologized. "I had to run back inside to get an important item for our new friend."

I blinked in surprise. "I'm not trying to sound ungrateful, but if it's another dress-"

"It's not another dress, I promise; just an extra present for your sister's birthday."

The moment she dropped the bag in my hands I was about to open it to see what it was, but I was stopped when a pair of hands kept the bag closed. I looked up to see it was Tatsuta, smiling sweetly at me. I tilted my head to the side in confusion and waited for an explanation.

"Don't open the bag just yet." She instructed. "All I asked is that you wait until you get home to open it."

I tilt my head to the side at the strange request and ask why.

She gave me a quick wink and smiled. "It's a surprise."

I looked at her strangely then shrugged. Oh well, whatever it if it's probably nothing serious. "Ok, I'll wait till I get home." I carefully swung the bag that carried the dresses over my shoulder and gave a curt bow. "I appreciate the help, but I need to get moving."

She closed her eyes and beamed me a smile. "I hope we'll meet again someday Hashimoto-kun."

I got a few parting words from the group before we went our separate ways. I was somewhat sad that I had the leave so abruptly but I spent too much time away from Hoppou already.

Maybe next time I'll bring her to town with me. But for now it's probably best limit her to the house and the beach until I can find a way to hide her appearance.

As I walked I was passing by a small bakery. I stopped and looked at the display of goods that the store was showing off. Then an idea started to form in my head when I laid my eyes on a somewhat large cookbook.

A few minutes later I walked out of the bakery with the same cookbook in my hand.

[*...*]

"Houshou-san!"

Behind the counter a woman dark haired in her mid-thirty's wearing a red and blue kyudo smiled fondly as she saw the four destroyers entering through the entrance of her restaurant with the two purple haired light cruisers following close behind carrying the shopping bags they bought earlier.

"Hello everyone, I'm glad you've taken the time to come _after_ my grand opening." She said jokingly.

"Sorry about that, it was cleaning day at base and we just happen to get chosen to clean the windows to the destroyer's dorms." Tenryuu apologized sheepishly. She sniffed the air and rubbed her hand together. "Is that curry I smell?"

Houshou responded with a smile and gestured to a table nearby. "Make an order and find out."

Everyone was making small talk with each other as Houshou prepared the food. By the time she was finished some of the destroyers as well as Tenryuu had their mouths watering from the aroma alone.

"Wow it smells great, what ingredients did you use?" Inazuma ask.

Houshou gave a light laugh and patted her on the head, "It's a secret I'm not willing to share yet."

"Why not?" The young destroyer pouted

The older women gave a light tap on the destroyers' nose. "Because it's the same curry I use to win the food competitions we hold every year. So until the day I lose," She tapped her own head. "It's staying right up here."

"Can we eat now? I'm _starving_." The second youngest destroyer wined.

Eager to fill their empty stomachs everyone dug into the curry without a second thought, and after a few minutes their plates were empty.

"Your cooking is as wonderful as ever Houshou-san." Tatsuta praised, causing the older women to blush.

"Houshou-san look, we went shopping today and brought some clothes." Akatsuki said. She presented one of the bags and pulled out a violet sundress.

"It's very beautiful, how about you girls go to the back through the kitchen and put the bags in the locker room if you're still planning on being in town for the day so you won't have to carry them."

"Thank you!"

"And if you see something sharp. Don't touch it!" Tenryuu warned, watching the destroyers disappear into the kitchen.

The three women sat in a comforting silence, enjoying each other's company until Tatsuta spoke.

"So, how have you been? Has business been going well?

The carrier smiled. "I've been well, and so has the restaurant. You should have seen it at the grand opening. I would have been overwhelmed if Mamiya-san, Irako-San, Kaga-chan, and Akagi-chan weren't there to help me."

"Are they all here still." Tenryuu asked

She shook her head. "Only Irako-san is here, everyone else went back to the base."

"I see." Tenryuu hummed. She looked around the restaurant carefully to make sure they were alone. When she was certain, she leaned in closer to the older women.

"Have you notice anything out of the ordinary lately?" She asks in a serious tone.

The carrier blinked in surprise, not expecting such a question, as well as the change in tone. "No not at all. Why do you ask?"

Tenryuu looked around again before talking in a low whisper. "About a week ago we received reports on possible abyssal activity 50 miles in the pacific. Of course, the admiral sent a scouting party to check it out.

The carrier raised an eye-brow. It wasn't any different from any report she's heard before about abyssal activity, being on multiple scouting parties herself, as well as being a former secretary before Nagato took her place after she retired from active duty.

"Did the scouting party find them?" She asked.

"They did, and guess what, not only did they find a whole fleet abyssals; they found them fighting _each other_."

It took a moment for the carrier to process the information before she opened her mouth to speak but no sound came out, so she look over to at Tatsuta to confirm what she heard.

"Is…that true?

Tatsuta nodded in confirmation. "Yes, I was leading the scouting party at the time. We were almost at the sight when we saw one force of abyssals chasing another group of abyssals; however the group being chased was a smaller group, no bigger than a mix of five first-class destroyers, three light cruisers ho-class and…" She hesitated to say the last part.

"And what?" Houshou pressed, on the edge of her seat.

"A Northern and Harbour Princess," Tenryuu finish.

"What! You didn't try to fight then did you?" The carrier said, going into full mother hen mode and look over Tatsuta for injuries.

"I'm alright Houshou-san; we stayed out of the battle for the most part.

"The most part!?"

The purple hair women signed. She knew Houshou wasn't called _'The Mother of All Carrier'_ for just being the first one carrier ever built, but for her motherly personality. Then again, other than the other carriers, almost everyone at the base calls her mom. Even _she_ called her mom for a certain amount of time.

"The larger force spotted us and attacked us. Not only did they out number us three to one, they also had too much air superiority for us to shoot down and our carriers couldn't send out their planes without them being shot down the moment they metalize."

"Tatsuta san, who was with you when the party was sent and what happened?" Houshou asked concerned.

"I remember being with Shimakaze -chan, Mutsuki-chan, Mutsuki-chan, Shoukaku-chan, Zuikaku-chan, Ooi-chan, Kitakami-shan, Haruna-san, Kongou-san and me." She listed them off the top of her head. "Haruna-san and Kongou-san took so much damage they might still be in the docks now. Shoukaku-chan and Zuikaku-chan took four days to repair, and everyone else took three."

"It was that bad?"

"Yes, and not only that," The light cruisers eyes began to water "My halo broke; I made it with my own hands." Her sister patted her shoulder solemnly.

As worried as Houshou was for her fellow ship girls she wanted to know why the abysses who attack their own. Better yet, why attack two of their Princesses. "What about the abysses being chased? Surly you must have seen something happen to them."

Tenryuu took over speaking since that her sister was too busy crying over her halo. "From what I've read on the reports one of Zuikakus' fairies that managed to survive the mission said only the northern princess was left sailing while the others stayed behind to give her a chance to escape." She shrugged. "We can't confirm anything but we assume that she's either still at sea or inland, which is why we're here now."

"To see if they made it here or not." Houshou concludes getting a nod from Tenryuu. "Do the destroyers know about this?"

Tenryuu gave her a pointed look and snorted. "Of course not, can you imagine what they would do if they did?"

"Do what Tenryuu-san?"

The Two-including Tatsuta who quickly wiped her tears away-turned their heads to the direction where they saw Hibiki, Akatsuki, Inazuma and Ikazuchi peer their heads from the door frame leading to the kitchen.

Houshou gave them a reassuring smile and waved them off. "It's nothing you have to worry about girls. Did you manage to find the locker room?"

Hibiki nodded. "We did with Irako-san help, and while we were there we found this on the wall." She held out a picture frame towards the carrier who recognizes the picture. It showed a group of people wearing similar kyudos while holding bows and arrows. "It has you, Kaga, Akagi-senpai and some humans."

"Hey I remember that picture, It use to hang on the wall of you room before you moved out." Tenryuu said also recognizing the picture. "You told me once that you use to teach a class somewhere around here whenever you had time but then left to open the restaurant."

"How come you never told us you taught archery to humans before?" Ikazuchi asked.

The carrier took the picture from Hibikis' hands and smiled sadly at the picture. "The reason I never told you was because none of you were at the base at the time, and I was too busy trying to set up my restaurant."

"Can you tell us about them please," Inazuma pleaded eyes going wide to form a puppy dog look.

The carrier wasn't fazed though having to raise some many Kanmusus in her time. "Perhaps another time," Her smile lifted as she listened to the collective groans from the Akatsuki sisters.

Tatsuta smiled as well from the sisters antics then set her gaze at the picture, still in Hibikis' hands. She then narrowed her eyes when she noticed someone familiar in the picture, and when she finally knew who it was her gasped in surprise.

"Houshou-san, you wouldn't happen to know a kid name Ben Hashimoto would you?" She asked staring at the boy in the picture.

The dark haired women stilled then slowly turned to Tatsuta with shocked expression of her own. "E-Excuse me?"

Tatsuta pointed at the picture. "That boy there, we've seen him in town before we got here."

"Hold on give it here for a sec." Tenryuu interrupted and grabbed the photo from Hibiki. She inspected it carefully then grinned. "No wonder he looked so familiar, what were the odds of us meeting one of you former student." When she received to replay she looks to see the carrier sitting there frozen. "Hey, are you alright? It looks like you seen a ghost."

After a moment the carrier snapped out of her trance and put on a somewhat strained, yet calming expression which Tenryuu could see. "It's nothing, that boy there was my favorite student at the time, as well as Akagi-chans'."

"Do tell," Tatsuta encouraged rather deviously while the Akatsuki sisters decided to take their own seats and listen. But really she wanted her mother figure to relax as she also can see the strain in her expression.

This time the women put on a more relaxed posture and smiled. "Whenever we arrive Akagi would always hug the life out of him and call him Benji-chan when he was eleven."

While she was talking Tenryuu leaned close to Tatsuta and whispered. "Hey sis, what did you give the kid before we split ways? She asked.

"Just a bunch of underwear for his sister, nothing much," Tatsuta said causally as if why she just said was normal, but the way her lips slowly tugged upwards gave away how she truly felt about what she said.

Her sister stared at her for a while before letting out a small chuckle. "You sure are evil when you want to be."

"Even _I_ need to have my fun once and a while nee-chan."

* * *

 **AN I'm so glad that I was finally able to get this out because it was such a pain to write.**

 **Now I don't know how long it takes for a ship girl to be repair since I never played the game or did my research (which I should) but I remember in the anime when Akagi had to stay docked for almost a whole day to repair.**

 **Hope this also explains why Hoppou was alone at the beach. Poor kid, having to sail all alone for miles and miles of open ocean.**

 ** **Also I'm thinking about changing the stoey title because I don't think the way I want this story to go will fit the title because It's mostly in an OC's POV** **, but if you guys want to keep it this way let me know in the reviews.****

 ** **let me know if you like the switch POV change too while your at it :D****

 **Hope you enjoyed reading, and maby next time I'll be able to get a chapter out sooner.**

 _ **Reviews:**_

 _ **Rolling guy: Yes poor Hoppou and I'm sure you cried even more after you read why she was left alone.**_

 _ **ARSLOTHES: i'm glad your liking the story.**_

 _ **LT. Cmdr. Jonathan Miller: Hope this chapter satisfied your question for now.**_


	3. Update

**Hey... it's been awhile.**

 **I know it's been a year since I've updated this story but I just haven't had the energy and motivation to write at the moment.**

 **My reasons are that work has been physically and mentally draining me at the end of the day, but there is never a day without my thoughts drifting to my stories during those times.**

 **And maybe playing the fuck out of some games with a new computer I bought. Ultra graphics looks and feels so good when being the one controlling it.**

 **Ahem, sorry**

 **Now that I look at them I want to re-wright them, and I don't mean fixing grammar errors but re-writing how I present them. Plot wise and such.**

 **Basically I'm going to stop updating my old ones and start new ones. When will that happen? I don't know, depends if i feel motivated or not but keep an out out when it does.**

 **Thank you for listening, Rex1614 out.**


End file.
